


Nineteen

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adorable, Birthday, Cute, Gen, Humor, One-Shot, Romance, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel's 19th birthday. Eugene wants to make it extra special. But with the year the past, and the memories of her 18th still vividly fresh, can he make it that special something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 1/29/2011 - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account. 
> 
> Unbetated. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!! Thanks :D
> 
> Credit is due to the wonderful individuals on Tumblr who gave me the idea for Eugene's 'job'. :) And most importantly, special thanks to Notsoplainbutinsanejane on tumblr. :P

**Nineteen**

The idea had actually come in a dream. No, wait, it was a nightmare. A reoccurring nightmare that Eugene Fitzherbert had never NOT had for almost a year. A tower consuming his mind, engulfing him in pain. Unfortunately, it had cost him a few sleepless nights, and a few physician visits. But he couldn't help the dreams. He had died for Rapunzel - gladly risked everything so that she could be free.

But with the help of her tears, he'd come back from bleak darkness to learn she was the lost princess… and well, he was her rescuer. The kingdom had celebrated joyously. Two days after hoping and praying on her eighteenth birthday that the lost princess would return, she did. With a thief as her guide.

Eugene, once known as Flynn Rider, had miraculously been welcomed with open arms. After an eventful two months of battling out a communicable sentence for the past Flynn had made a mess of, the King won a hard fight to see Eugene pardoned - but not without its… hardships.

He was asked, if not more than demanded, to pay back half of what he had stolen in all his twenty-six years of life. That would account for about thirteen years of thieving, bribery, and mischief. He had very little on his hands at the time, and the King had agreed to pay half of that and clear his name fully if Eugene worked hard for a year as a title only the lowliest of men could ever achieve: horse mucker. Mostly he just cleaned out the stalls, and on a good day, shoed the horses. If he was coherent enough to stand it. His dreams, remember?

And for a little under ten months Eugene had been working as hard as he could to pay back what he was asked. Rapunzel had certainly changed him - for the better, naturally.

Functioning was much less a necessity, since sleep was lost with his dreams. And it was because of those dreams he was standing before the double doors leading into the throne room, a little nervous to be asking Rapunzel's parents, King Nathan and Queen Eleanor of Corona, for… well, money.

King Nathan finished with the commoner and nodded to the guard to catch the next audience. Queen Eleanor remarked on the problems that seemed to have bubbled up over the past few months: food was short. Summer was upon them and crops were low. The Royal pair was probably going to have to call for help from their neighbors, Garol and Petri, if the problem increased.

The guard had opened the doors to reveal Eugene. King Nathan raised his eyebrows in surprise as Eugene took a few big strides into the room. He had made up his mind that he was going to do this, for Rapunzel. He bowed, as respectful to the rulers, and Queen Eleanor graciously called him up to the steps.

"Mr. Fitzherbert. A surprise. Is anything wrong?"

Eugene really didn't _have_ to feel nervous. He just did. He wanted to be. He was such a push over, honestly. He nervously stepped up to the pair, eyes focused _. Oh, yeah, couldn't wait two months… late birthday present, sorry, Blondie_. "Your majesties," he began, pausing. Was he really doing this?

"I know my debt to this kingdom isn't repaid all the way. I still have a few months, and I am very much going to finish my sentence. I have come, though, today… to ask for… an advance." _Oh, what am I doing?_

King Nathan rubbed his beard, contemplating. "An advance?"

Eugene nodded, almost immediately scared. "Rapunzel's birthday is tomorrow, and while last year at this time, her only dream was the lanterns… she has been mumbling something about missing playing… playing her guitar."

Queen Eleanor perked up. "She has seemed to be a little mopey lately. Is it because she does not have one, Eugene?"

He nodded again, confirming. "She had one back in the tower, and while I can't go back and get that exact one, I… I wanted to buy her a new one." _Well, it's out now_.

"So you come today to borrow money to buy our wonderful daughter something she desires?" It was a question, but more a statement, really. King Nathan thought about it, nodding. "Well, why not then? Eleanor, dear, do you think we should give him an allowance to do this?"

She frowned. "Would you pay us back, young man?"

Eugene's eyes grew wide. "Absolutely," he stammered, never having thought he _wouldn't_. It was enough to know he was still alive - that he was willing and able to pay back a quarter of damages he had caused… years of reckless abandon. Well, Rapunzel had definitely changed all of that.

She nodded. "We never doubted." Her smile was back and Eugene felt relief flood him. _Get a job as soon as this one is over with. Pay back these two._

"Whatever it costs, we will gladly give to you. Skedaddle on your way," King Nathan said, smiling.

Eugene bowed once more and slipped out the door, sighing with relief. _Just like last year, I'm going to make her birthday the best day she's ever had. I just need a boat… the lanterns… and that guitar._

 

* * *

Rapunzel hadn't really thought about her birthday. Nineteen was nothing special. It had been a year now since she had been returned to her family. Just a year since she had asked Gothel to let her go, and with one sharp 'no', she was restricted. But then Eugene, or rather Flynn, had climbed in her window… and set her free. He risked his life, even gave it, and she couldn't love him _more_.

Those two months wondering if the court of Corona would hang Eugene or give him a due sentence other than death, or even a full pardon, were the scariest months she had ever lived. She had no doubt Eugene was unsure himself, in and out of court meetings, coming out exhausted and unsure how he was going to escape the noose. With his nightmares that she knew he was having - it was written on his face - she could only guess he was wearing thin. Her father, the King of Corona, King Nathan, tried hard and relentlessly to get a fair agreement due to the reformed thief. It had not come without some pain - a year of service in the stables, and then examination. Eugene had been given a pardon, but a conditional pardon that could be revoked if he didn't show his remorse. So far, he was safe. But the year for him wasn't over.

A year. A year since everything had changed.

With her birthday the next day, lessons drawing to a close, she carefully closed the drawing book, yawning. Lunch seemed forever ago. Dinner was fast approaching. She was hungry, a little tired, and wanted a hug. Madame Harriet dismissed her, letting her go to wander.

Rapunzel walked out of the library, her sketch book under her right arm, Pascal on her left shoulder. Her mission: Eugene. He was normally in his room by the time she was done with lessons, so she headed there. She hummed a familiar tune, a song she was far too familiar with to ever forget.

A few minutes later she was at his bedroom door, knocking.

Absolutely nothing. Not even the sound of feet shuffling. She frowned. "Eugene?"

With a nod from Pascal, she opened the door and peeked inside. Quiet. Dark. Nothing.

"Where did he go? He shouldn't be at the stables." She sulked. She wanted a hug.

"I hope you knocked first."

His voice is like a song to her ears. She turned bright red, but smiles as she turns. "I did." She's tempted to lean against the doorjamb and take him in, but without a second thought she rushes to him, dropping the book and throwing her arms around him.

He really isn't that surprised and takes in her welcome kiss, wrapping his own arms around her.

"I've missed you."

"I saw you at breakfast," he murmurs, laughing as she rolls her eyes.

She rests in his embrace, complete. It had been a long day.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Simple question.

She groaned. "Nineteen is nothing to fret over." She was almost nineteen. And for some reason, she doesn't have the heart to really… care. Her dream of the lanterns had come blissfully true, with Eugene's help, of course. This year, just another year. It had been a hard year for the first year getting adjusted to palace life - not to mention the waiting on Eugene's part. But now things had quieted down. And it was her birthday….

"Hmm. Well, I hope you don't mind if we get to spend the day together."

She glanced into his eyes, peering for that thought that he's crazy. She can't find it. "But I have lessons, and you have a kingdom to pay back. I'm not letting you-"

A finger touched her lips and she quieted. "One day isn't going to matter. After all, I am the Princess's boyfriend. That qualifies as for having at least _one_ day off, particularly her birthday, don't you agree?"

She just smiled, unwilling to respond. She nodded and hugged him further, loving him.

He couldn't have found a more perfect girl.

* * *

Rapunzel couldn't even complain. The day had been AMAZING!

First, she had woken up to the smell of eggs and muffins - Eugene spoiled her with breakfast in bed. They lingered in her bedroom, lessons and work out of the question. He finally let her get dressed and they left for town. King Nathan and Queen Eleanor had a kingdom to run, but they had enough time to stand on the balcony and watch as Rapunzel dragged Eugene out the front gates, racing for a fun time.

They had danced and sang and laughed. For lunch, Eugene spoiled her rotten - not one cupcake, not even just two. She got a whole dozen. They were gone before the Pub Thugs, all wonder twelve of them, showed up to the public library.

Big Nose sported his first child, Melinda, with his wife, Erica, by his side. Hook Hand got a new Hook - and the piano was rolled out, as always. Tor gave Rapunzel a beautiful bouquet of Poppies and Lilacs. She blushed at the gift. Gunther was in a lavish new suit, Ulf showed off a new trick of his: he blew coins behind Rapunzel's ear and handed them to her. She was left wondering where on earth they came from. Eugene would never tell. Attila brought _more_ cupcakes. Rapunzel definitely was spoiled rotten. Bruiser handed Rapunzel a small, knitted sweater for Pascal. Eugene could only assume the frog liked it. He turned yellow. Killer also had a hat for the little pet. Rapunzel gushed with overwhelming happiness at that. Pascal wouldn't be cold once winter came! Fang performed a puppet show. Hilarious and entertaining, as always. And Vladamir gave Rapunzel three ceramic unicorns.

Overall, it had been a wonderful day. And it wasn't over yet.

Eugene took her hand and led her down a side alley way. She laughed, a little tipsy from the sugar high. Even the dancing hadn't completely worn off the affects. She was over exuberant and happy. Eugene really didn't mind.

"Eugene, we have to go back to the castle. Mother and Father will be worried." She laughed as she stepped over a crate, wondering what on earth they were doing near the docks. Was Eugene going to steal her away for the night?

He chuckled. "No they won't. I promise I asked their permission. We get to be together, by our lonesome selves."

She just grinned, following him to the end of a dock. A boat, a little bigger than the one they had been in the year before, waited for them. Rapunzel blinked, surprised.

"Are you recreating last year?" She mused. He had stepped into the boat, holding out a hand for her. She took it and he helped her in.

"Well, maybe." He didn't offer much as Pascal purred on Rapunzel's shoulder. Eugene took the frog and placed him in a comfy spot behind his back. He wanted _alone_ time with Rapunzel.

He rowed them out onto the lake, just like the year before. Rapunzel gazed at the falling sunset, a funky sad happy smile on her face. The sugar was finally wearing off, he could tell. Her brown hair was a mess and needed a combing. It made her even the more beautiful.

Finally he stopped rowing and they paused, staring up into the sky. She took his hands in hers, and he couldn't have loved the gesture any more than his heart melting _. Best birthday ever, maybe? We'll see_.

"Thank you," she whispered, promptly sitting in his lap. The lanterns would rise into the sky at any moment.

He kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday."

She just snuggled, sighing happily.

The first lantern, Rapunzel's parent's lantern, was soon seen in the distance. And then the sky filled with lanterns, all bright and beautiful. Their lost princess was home, and she was happy, and she was content in the arms of the one she loved with everything she had. Eugene kissed her again as they both watched the sky, the lanterns an amazing beauty after a year of wonder, worry, and hard work.

She couldn't love him more. But then he moved.

"Hmm," she mumbled, sitting up. She had almost fallen asleep, safe and warm in his arms.

He just put one hand on her shoulder. "I do have a present. Just… don't freak out, okay?"

Rapunzel shifted, nodding in the fading light of the lanterns. She hadn't expected any presents. The lanterns enough were thrilling for her.

The package was large. And shaped like… like a guitar. He managed to get it into her lap, seeing her albeit shocked face. She didn't move, only stared at the gift in her arms.

"You know what it is. Open it."

She gulped. "You didn't have to do this. This must have…" She stopped.

He frowned. "Your parents were in on it. And they care. You've been mumbling about it for weeks."

She set it aside, another realization dawning on her. She knew what it was - she would open it later. Her hands went to his face, holding it. "Tell me something, Eugene."

His eyes just stared. What was up with her today?

"Your dreams have been going on for a year. If you honestly bought that guitar, it means you can't face that tower. You've fallen asleep in oatmeal before. You almost got to take two baths in one day from your work at the stables. When are you going to tell me you're scared?"

He gave her a confused look. "Excuse me?"

She held his face, caressing the small sideburns. "You know exactly what I mean."

So he was scared. So it had been a year and now he was looking at a bright future. Maybe it was because he'd died a year ago… and hadn't been sure he would ever come back. Leaving Rapunzel alone in this world. And it scared him. For two months he held her when he could, praying he could stay by her side. Judgment day had almost broken him, standing before a room full of judges, ready to hang him. But the King had pulled hard… and Eugene was given a conditional pardon. He wanted to make her happy - forever.

"I love you. And I don't ever want to leave you."

She couldn't help put press her lips to his, knowing what he meant to the fullest extent of the definition. He let it linger, pulling her into his arms for the second time that night.

The lanterns faded more, but she held him tight. For she loved him. And he… oh, he loved her.


End file.
